Are You A Pro Gamer?
Are You A Pro Gamer? is the fourth episode of the ETN Discord RP Date Released: August, 29th, 2019. Episode Summary Elliott's Episode Summary While Gobbler has to try to come to terms with his newly awakened circumstances, the rest of the group pay their respects to Joe quickly, determined to continue to push on. Connor tells the group that 2 virtual reality headsets are placed inside a box in another room, locked by a 3 digit code. The group remembers that one of the artifacts listed was called "The Digital Artifact" , and they also find writing etched on the desk. The writing tells them to split up into 3 groups, each group having to find a seperate digit. Since Dev, The Savant, is missing they only had 5 left. Group 1 consisted of Hunter and Millie, Group 2 had Gobbler and Katelyn, and since they had an uneven amount, Group 3 had Sam and Connor. Group 1 had to write 3 locations in the videogame Portal 2 to get access to the first digit, while Group 2 had to do locations in GTA5, Group 3 getting Half Life 2. Each wrong answer they got would put any of their names into the voting pile for the death challenge. Hunter acing the challenge as usual, carries group 1 into having access to the first digit which was 1. Katelyn carried group 2, Gobbler ashamed he couldn't help they acquire the second digit which was 5. Connor carried the group in group 3, Sam having no knowledge of Half-Life not being able to provide much help. They get the third digit, which was 0, but they also got something else. There was a note that read "Your Savant is dead, but no worries, you will have someone to replace him soon enough..." Being freaked out by the letter, the group return to the lounge where they meet the other two groups and a strange, new man walks in behind them as well? Everyone being confused, Connor clears the air by talking about the note his group found and the group quickly puts 2 and 2 together. Now, this new mystery man named JP, is the new Savant. The group then pushes on, shuffling their digits together to get access to the headsets. A note reads that 2 challengers must enter the headsets as a final death challenge to be transported into a virtual world. Gobbler has been degrading himself a lot because of how little he did in the challenge, but the two ultimately put into the challenge were Katelyn and Sam. Katelyn returns, much to the groups surprise, as Sam has been trapped in the virtual world forever. The group depressed over sams death, Hunter realizing hes the only original left alive, Katelyn blaming herself over sam, group morale was as low as its ever been in this house of death...even if they manage to escape the night, will they ever be the same?Category:Fourth Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes